Black Widow
'Black Widow '''is a main character. She is one of the most talented spies and assassins in the world and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Originally a KGB operative and dangerous assassin, Black Widow was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D.. by Hawkeye. Biography Personality Black Widow tricks and lies people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Black WIdow normally maintained a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she was thinking a secret unless she was around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless. Though a very serious agent, Widow is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she is comfortable around. Widow is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed to Hawkeye and America. While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her friends and fellow comrades, mainly her missions with America. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Widow will go out of her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way. As a result of her childhood, she considered S.H.I.E.L.D. her family, being desperate to keep them together. Over time however due to suffering from personal loss and tragic incidents, Widow becomes a more ruthless and violent person. Widow is also very caring and compassionate towards children, risking her life without hesitation to protect them. In the end, her loyalty towards her friends is stronger than her loyalty and dedication to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Black Mask's physicality and body is peak human condition. *'Master Spy: 'Black Widow is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high-ranking of a special agent in S.H.I.E.L.D.. Widow is well versed in internal destabilization and was soon deemed a threat to global security because of this. She often resorts to seducing men to achieve her goals while working undercover. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Black Widow is one of the best fighters in the world, having been trained from a young age to become a top operative. She is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as sambo, lucha-libre style wrestling, parkour, krav maga, hapkido, multiple styles of kung-fu, taekwondo and kali with her batons. *'Master Acrobat: 'Widow is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into their fighting style as she battles her opponents. *'Master Assassin: 'Widow is notorious in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She was trained to kill without remorse. *'Master Markswoman: 'Widow is a very accurate markswoman in sharpshooting as she had been trained from a young age, being able to make several headshots in quick succession. *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Widow possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Widow also possessed a vast knowledge of human anatomy, displayed by her often hitting joint locks and hitting enemies in their weak spots. Her prodigious skill from her years of training also allow her to predict her opponents' plan of attack as well. *'Master Interrogator: 'Widow is tremendously skilled in interrogation techniques, including being able to do reserve interrogation, while she seems in danger, in truth, she is getting all the information she needs. *'Expert Hacker: 'Widow can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. *'Expert Pilot: 'Widow is a skilled pilot. *'Multillinguaism: 'Widow is fluent in Russian, Latin, English, German, Italian, Chinese, and various other languages. Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform: 'Widow's uniform is a black-bluish catsuit with a zipped up front and has fingerless gloves with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulders. It has two belts, one of them has a red hourglass symbol on it and the other serving as a utility belt. It also has a thigh holster. *'Stealth Uniform: 'Used for stealth operations and is a black uniform with gray webbing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her right shoulder and her trademark hourglasses over the stomach. It also features a utility belt and two thigh holsters. *'Black Widow's Bite: 'Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from her bracelets worn by Widow. *'Black Widow's Batons: 'Electroshock weapons that can deliver powerful electrical discharges to incapacitate her targets and she keeps these batons in a holster worn on her back. *'Walther PPK/S: 'Widow's original weapon of choice. *'Glock 26: 'Widow's signature weapons which are a pair of Glock 26s. *'Colt M4A1: 'A fully automatic carbine and the standard weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. outfitted with a grenade launcher. *'Taser Disks: 'Widow has a supply of taser disks which can temporarily paralyze and disable targets. *'Flash Bangs: 'Widow has a supply of flash-bang grenades. *'Garrote: 'Widow carries a garrote inside one of her bracelets, being able to use it to eliminate enemies and deflect blows. *'Pepper Spray: 'Widow has a pepper spray. *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades: 'Widow has a supply of miniaturized smoke grenades to create distractions. *'Transmitter Pager: 'A communication device. *'Motorcycle: '''Widow uses a Harley-Davidson LiveWire motorcycle during her missions. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Military